Barian (Species)
Barians are the dominant species of Barian World. Barian Appearence Barians are humanoid beings lacking mouths and nostrals. Barians can have red skin with brown hair, gray skin with blue hair, or purple skin with blonde hair. Although rare, albinism exists in Barians. Their eyes can be two different colors. Barian Aura is red. Barian Biology Barians lack many of the systems that humans have. Barians do not have a digestive system or respiratory system, therefore they had no need to eat or breathe. Instead, their Circulatory System absorbs Aura in the atmosphere and recycles it for energy. Wings All Barians are born with wings, however around at age 3 (Andromedan years), the wings will usually begin to vanish from the body. 7% of Barians will keep their wings throughout their lifetime. Powers and Abilities *'Barian Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation:' ***'Weapon Creation:' Barians have the ability to create weapons out of Aura such as swords, arrows, and spears. ****'Chaos' Creation: 'The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this creation. ***'Aura Absorption: 'All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Instead of oxygen, a Barian's Circulatory System is designed to absorb and release Aura. ****'Vulnerability to Meskiath Aura: If absorbed, Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. ***'Barial Spiral Generation:' Barians can create force fields to protect themselves or trap others in and drain them of their aura. ***'Healing: '''Barians can use Aura to heal others. When in their Barian bodies and not in human bodies, Barians can practically heal any wound instantly. **'Telepathic Communication:' Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. **'Enhanced Strength''' **'Enhanced Flexibility:' Barians have a lot of muscle taking the place of intestines, increasing their natural flexibility. **'Flight:' Due to 7% of all Barians having wings, allowing them to fly. **'Supernatural Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. **'Meskiath Reflect:' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. Animal Species of Barian *'Phoenix''' *'Bari-Hounds': Wolf like creatures normally with red fur and the crest of Barian somewhere on their body. *'Crimson Hawk': A bird like creature with crimson feathers and shape resembling that of a hawk. *'Flame Viper': A Snake with venom known feel like it burns the site of a bite on contact of the fang. Gallery Pure Barians Condread postwar.png|Condread Selstar, King of Barian World Elicia Selstar 2.jpg|Queen Elicia Selstar Ren Selstar.jpg|Ren "Irill" Selstar Zyren Selstar.jpg|Zyren Selstar Vermillion.png|Vermillion Selstar Valku 2.jpg|Valku Unknown Mira Selstar.jpg|Mira Selstar 7 generals.jpg Brit Driez.png|Brit Driez Old Senhell.jpg|Senhell Archi Justora.jpg|Justora Kirindol Valku's Dad.jpg|Darson Unknown Brakvaden.jpg|Brakvaden Unknown 104.jpg|Hevar Deptyon 182.jpg|Guardian 182: Memory Recorder Rosczor.png|Rosczor Selstar Hybrid Barians Etzio Driez 3.jpg|Etzio Driez, Kirin/Barian Hale current.jpg|Hale Driez, Kirin/Barian Ezal current.jpg|Ezal Driez, Kirin/Barian Caritas.png|Caritas, Kirin/Barian Selez Arynia.png|Selez Arnya, Kirin/Barian/Meskiath Category:Species Category:Barian